


Magic

by Binbinchannie



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Felix, Hyunlix, M/M, Seungmin in the king, ateez show up later, felix is a fae, hyunjin is a fighter, no smut yet, top hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binbinchannie/pseuds/Binbinchannie
Summary: Hyunjin never knew that the fae world existed till he met the fae prince Felix and fell madly in love with him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Magic

Hyunjin never thought he was special. Never once thought he was 'destined for greatness'. And, unfortunately, him currently running as far as possible from the battlefield he had been at, certainly was not helping his case. He was a great fighter, incredibly skilled when it came to operating his double long swords and bow staff. However, he could no longer handle the pressure of only being a fighter. He wanted to be free, tell stories, care for his friends...to feel loved and return the sensation to another.

He had mentioned his desires to another fighter, someone he thought of as a friend at the time. However, this 'someone' not only laughed in his face, but ran off to inform their general what had just been mentioned. Not mere moments later, two guards close to the general were storming the silver haired boy's tent, pulling him out and dragging him towards the tent of their self righteous general. 

Just as the three were about to make it up to the entrance of the tent, Hyunjin uses his wits against them and slips free from one of the guards while stomping hard on the other's toes, erupting a cry of pain from him.  
The moment he is free from the grasp of the two guards, he books it as fast as he can to his tent, collecting his already still fully packed bag of belongings and his weapons before slipping out of the back of the tent and running deep into the forest. All the while hearing the guards yelling for him while the general tells them to leave him simply because he "won't survive the forest on his own anyways".

Hyunjin continues to run for about half an hour, completely out of breath by the time he looks behind him. He scans his surroundings as he notices a welcoming tree stump to sit on while he rests and a large hollowed out tree he can stay in next to it. With that, he plops down on the stump and takes his travel sack off, opening it to reveal a small blanket, a knife and spoon used for cooking, a water canteen, 3 pouches of this thing called "elven bread", and a silver watch his parents had given him before their passing. He snags one of the bread pouches as he closes up his travel sack and opens one end to start munching. He sighs as he looks upwards towards the sky, not realizing how dark it had been starting to appear. Thinking now would be a good time to get some real rest in, he pulls his sack along and slips into the inside of the hollow tree, covering his lap in the soft thin blanket from his bag and slipping the rest of his bread back in. 

As Hyunjin dwells on the events of that day, he is unable to stop himself as tears start to slip from his eyes and down his soft cheeks. "I really fucked up, didn't i." He whispers to nobody as he wipes the tears from his eyes, trying to think about anything else when out of the corner of his eye, he notices a very small ball of light coming towards him, somehow instantly changing his mood and filling him with such relief. The whereabouts of where this light came from or why he suddenly feels better, burden completely slipping his mind as he closes his eyes and drifts off, feeling much better about his future.

Sunrise arrives and Hyunjin finds himself still feeling better about the events from the day before and much more calm than expected. He pulls himself out of the tree along with his things and stretches before putting his belongings back into his sack and taking another quick bite of the bread before heading on his way to who knows. 

He finds himself wandering down a path of the woods where the sun is peeking out from the trees and the trail is littered with the prettiest of soft pink flowers. He stops for a moment to take in the magnificent view of the petals leading his path and looks to his right only to hear a stream. He starts to make his way towards the sound as he can definitely smell himself right now and is not a fan of his dirty, sweaty exterior. 

Once he makes his way over and can see the water, he begins to notice even more of those balls of pleasant light from the night before coming for the distance. Confused as to what those are, but no longer being able to handle his smell, he rests his belongings inside of a bush, stripping himself of his clothes and outer armor to run the cloth through the water to remove even more odor before hanging them along a tree to dry. 

The fighter sighs as he steps his tall naked form towards the water and slips in, letting out a moan of how good it feels against his skin. Without having noticed, even more of the balls of light seem to make their way towards him as he can now begin to hear a voice in the distance. What sounds like a gentle male voice singing a celtic lullaby. He cautiously and very carefully makes his way over towards the voice, being entirely transfixed by the sound. Making his way further along the stream, he moves a tree branch out of his line of sight to see the most beautiful naked man in front of him.

The water standing still along his hip bone so Hyunjin can see the gorgeous curve of his body sliding up along his spine and reaching up to the back of his head, covered with the most stunning blond hair he has ever seen on another being. What looks to be a small golden crown of vines reaching around his forehead. The figure in the distance slowly turns around and Hyunjin is frozen in place as he can now see the face of the most beautiful man in the world whose eyes are thankfully still closed as he continues to sing the lullaby.  
The soft facial features of man, the dusting of freckles along his cheeks, the most kissable pair of lips he'd ever seen on another being; all of this causing him to unconsciously move closer to the singing being. He blinks as he notices that those balls of light he'd been seeing were coming from the blond's fingertips as he sang and played in the water. 

The moment soon comes to an end however when the blond opens his eyes to see a tall handsome silver haired stranger naked only a few feet in front of him. He screams and suddenly goes invisible, still standing in his spot in the water.

"I-im so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to hear your voice and didn't realize how close i had gotten. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Here, my name is Hyunjin." He spills out as he raises a hand out to the invisible figure for a handshake. A soft gentle force reaching out tentatively and taking Hyunjin's hand, shaking it as the blond soon becomes visible again.  
"My name is Felix. It's ok, you just startled me is all. In all my years bathing at this pond, I've never once seen another person enter these waters. Truthfully speaking though, humans don't tend to venture out this far into the forest." 

Hyunjin moves closer and tilts his head.  
"Are you implying that you are not a human?"  
Felix chuckles softly before nodding and unconsciously moving closer to the fighter, enjoying the mortal warmth that the taller one of the two if giving off even in the cold water.  
"That is correct, I'm a fae."

Hyunjin's jaw drops as he just stares at Felix for a moment before speaking.  
"That would make more sense. You're far too immaculate to be human. But i thought fae weren't real. You know? Just a myth."  
The fae starts to radiate a soft glow as he blushes, smiling and nibbling at his bottom lip in response to the sudden compliment. Looking down for a moment to play with his fingers before looking back up to see the human has moved even closer to him, now only being a few feet away from each other.

"No, we are very much real. And, unfortunately, at war with each other. My kingdom of the light is constantly trying to fend off the spies from the dark. It's been getting much worse as of late for they've been somehow finding a way into my home and past my guards. There are not enough enchantments in the universe to keep them out."

Hyunjin gasps and bows at the sudden knowledge.  
"My apologies, I was unaware I was in the presence of a prince. And a very beautiful one at that." He stands back up straight from his bow and frowns slightly. "I'm so sorry that you must deal with this. I would love to help, if you don't mind. Personally speaking, for a human, I'm a rather good fighter and would love to assist you." Hyunjin's soft frown soon becomes far more serious as he begins to become teary eyed in front of the prince, breaking eye contact only to stare downwards at his hands.

"Not that I would be wanted though, I've been running from the battle that is currently taking place with the humans." Felix's glow dissipates as he takes the humans hand in his and uses his free hand to move forward and wipe the stray tear that falls down Hyunjin's cheek. 

"Please don't be sad. I'm certain you had good reason for running. Not everyone is meant for the brutality of the human race. Though, I would absolutely love to have you as a fighter in my palace. You would...certainly be welcome."

Hyunjin's blush has gotten to the point where it could be physically visible from space as he leans into the soft touch of the fae in front of him who is, once again, glowing a bright yellow. Almost like the sun.  
"If you wouldn't mind having me with you, then i would be more than happy to fight for you and your honor, your majesty."  
As they stare into each other's eyes, they both begin to lean forward, mere centimeters from kissing. The moment unfortunately comes to a halt as they hear a loud yell from off in the distance; causing Hyunjin to jump in front of Felix protectively, holding out his hand. The gesture causes Felix to let out a giggle as he rests his hands upon Hyunjin's biceps, unconsciously squeezing them and thoroughly enjoying the protective stance the taller man is taking. 

"Your highness, bath times over! We need to head back!" the voice from the distance shouts towards them.  
"Stay behind me, my prince! I'll protect you." Hyunjin says as he stands his ground in front of Felix, unconsciously placing one hand out in front of him while resting his free hand back against the side of Felix’s upper thigh. The prince placed his hands gently against the human’s back.

"Hyunjinniiiie~ That's my guard, Minho. He goes with me everywhere."  
Hyunjin sighs and turns around in Felix's hold only to have the shorter wrap his arms around Hyunjin's waist to hug him, .  
"Thank you, though. It's good to know that I'm in good hands and will be safe with you."  
Hyunjin is set back a bit as he freezes only to immediately melt into the touch and hug back, running his fingers along the nude fae's spine, feeling the small bumps of where his wings are stored. 

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Felix. Believe me when I say that you're safe with me. Before we go, I must go collect my things. They're just downstream a little."  
Hyunjin pulls away from the intimate gesture to bow slightly trying to move backwards towards where his things were, Felix stopping him by taking a hold of his hand.  
"Let me go with you. I don't really want to be alone anymore."

Hyunjin smiles contently and nods, intertwining their fingers and pulling the prince along with him down the stream, coming to where he had left his belongings. Hyunjin pulls himself out of the water as he dresses himself, Felix trying extremely hard not to stare but failing terribly has his eyes run along the slender but built backside of the fighter, sneaking a quick peek at a certain organ now on display in front of him. He looks away just before Hyunjin looks back at him, now fully dressed with his weapons sitting snug in their sheaths and his bag slung over one of his shoulders. He realizes that, with him now being fully dressed, felix would either have to step out and walk nude back to his clothes or would have to swim back by himself so Hyunjin opts to pull the blanket out of his bag and holds it out for the prince to wrap around his slender figure. 

"I hope this is ok. Put this over your shoulders and we'll go back so you may get dressed as well."  
Felix nods and blushes as he steps out, Hyunjin looking the other way so that the image of the fully naked beautiful man in front of him won't haunt him later on. Wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, he takes Hyunjin's hand back into his own as he pulls the fighter along with him to his things. They stroll down the path, enjoying the sun as they continue down for a few minutes, sort of oblivious to their other surroundings. As they reach Felix's items, a carriage makes its way closer to them on the path, almost running them over.

Thankfully, Hyunjin pulls the other towards him and off to the side quickly, losing balance and both falling backwards in between some bushes. Hyunjin falls on his back while Felix lands on top of him, Hyunjin's protective arm around his waist. 

"Are you ok?? The nerve of some people, really! Can't just drive around u-" The fighter's words coming to an abrupt finish as he feels a soft pair of lips against his. Felix having leaned in and finally kissing him, one of his hands moving from gripping the blanket against his body to running it up Hyunjin's chest and over his shoulder, gripping onto his jacket. Felix is the first to pull away slowly, staring into Hyunjin's eyes. "Wow." Felix says as he glows brighter than before. Hyunjin hums softly in agreement as he takes his free hand and runs it through the back of the fae's hair only to pull back in for another kiss.

The tender moment unfortunately comes to an end as they hear loud yelling coming from the fae's guard once again. "Your highness! Where in the name of Freyja have you run off to?" Felix pulls away and immediately giggles at the annoyance of his guard before standing up, pulling the fighter up with him and intertwining their fingers, continuing to glow bright as they set off to finally reach Felix's things. They separate from each other only for the prince to dress himself, Hyunjin once again trying as hard as possible to look anywhere else. Once Felix has dressed himself in his red and black royal attire, Hyunjin can't help but stare at him, admiring the way his small vine-like crown makes his eyes so much more beautiful and how the royal attire makes his skin look far more creamier than before. So much more kissable. 

Hyunjin is pulled from his thoughts as movement in his peripheral vision catches his attention. Hyunjin didn't have time to fully react as the figure leapt towards him at light speed, pulling a knife out and up towards his neck. Felix gasped as he tried to grab onto his personal guard's arm, using his telepathic skill to speak to him.

"Minho hyung, don't hurt him!"

"Who is this being?!"

"His name is Hyunjin. He's going to be working aside you."

Hyunjin just stared between the two as they continued to share a silent conversation, the guard's knife slowly pulling away from his throat. The guard leaning in for a moment and breathing in, frowning instantly. 

"A human?! Felix, why? You know what they do to our kind!"

"Hyung, you don't understand. This one is...different. special. "

Minho tilts his head in confusion before glancing between the two only to notice that, once Felix turns his attention towards the fighter, he begins to radiate a warm yellow light . Instantly understanding the situation and letting out a dramatic gasp before smirking at the royal.

"Felix, you're glowing! That only happens to fae when they find love! Awww, my little baby's all grown up!"

Felix blushes deeply and nods towards the guard as the guard finally pulls away from the human. Hyunjin continues to look as confused as ever at what just happened.  
"Sorry to ruin the moment, but what just happened?"

The guard lets out a guttural laugh before holding his hand out at the human. "Don't worry about it, Hyunjin. I'm Minho, his highness' personal guard. And you, mortal are coming with us." Hyunjin continues to look confused as he takes a hold of Minho's hand for a quick shake before pulling away and nodding slowly. "O-ok?"  
Minho turns only for Felix to take the moment to lean in and kiss Hyunjin's cheek, whispering into his ear, "fae can communicate through telepathy. I was just telling him who you were and that you meant me no harm" Hyunjin relaxes as Felix explains the conversation to him, nodding in response before turning and leaving a soft kiss on the prince's forehead. Minho, having to act like he doesn't know what's happening behind him, smirks and holds his hands out into the air, whispering a quiet enchantment as a blue mist erupts from his hands, filling the area the three are standing in, and transporting them into the safety of Felix's palace.

Hyunin sort of stumbles for a moment before losing balance completely and landing in a sitting position. "Woah" he says as he puts his head in his hands, getting overwhelmingly dizzy. "Oh you'll be fine, portals tend to make you humans light-headed is all." Felix leans down giggling as he holds his hand out to help Hyunjin to his feet, the man taking his hand instantly and pulling himself up. Minho turns towards Felix and nods before walking down one of the open hallways and disappearing out of sight. 

Once the dizzy feeling leaves his body, Hyunjin takes the opportunity of them being alone to wrap one of his arms around Felix's waist who immediately melts into the touch and hums dreamily, running his hands up Hyunjin's chest to wrap around the back of his neck. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this feeling." Hyunjin whispers almost silently, resting his forehead against Felix's and closing his eyes. "Oh? And what feeling would you be referring to?" Felix teasingly asks, well aware of where this is headed. "Just being in the presence of the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Your kisses are unreal. I feel thousands of sparks going off making me only crave more." The comment causes Felix to maintain his bright glow as he slides one of his hands, currently resting on the back of Hyunjin's neck, towards himself and begins to cup the fighters cheek. "Well would you look at that. I didn't know that I was in the presence of such a handsome romantic." Felix says softly before closing the distance between them and crashing their lips together. 

“Minho told me you had just arrived! Just in time, as well because we’ve just received a message from the dark kingdo- what the hell are you doing?!”  
The two immediately pull away from each other and back apart, looking in the direction of the sudden voice only to make eye contact with the king himself. “Father, hello.” Felix says as he tries to compose himself. Seungmin looks between the two before choosing to maintain eye contact with Hyunjin.

“Well, hello there. It appears that my son has failed to introduce us. My name is Seungmin, I am the king of the light fae and ruler of this kingdom. And you are?” Hyunjin clears his throat before taking a full bow towards the king and coming back up after a second to speak. “My name is Hyunjin. I am not of noble or fae blood so I hope we can get along. I found your son while I was venturing and immediately hit it off. He has offered me a position here as a personal guard. I am known among the humans to be a strong fighter so i will not let you down. I plan to do everything in my power to protect your son and your kingdom.” Hyunjin smiles in confirmation and gives a soft nod to the king before looking over at Felix who’s staring at the human with loving doe eyes.

Felix gives Hyunjin a quick wink before moving closer and taking the human’s hand in his and intertwining their fingers. He then looks over to his father and uses fae speak to have a silent conversation.

“Father, listen. I understand how our people see the humans and how you personally see humans….but this is different. I’m not entirely sure as to what’s happening, but this one makes me feel special. Makes me really happy. I hope we can have your blessing. We’ll even keep it secret till we can figure out some way to change the interspecies relationship law.”

Seungmin is about to respond before he takes a moment to notice how bright Felix appears to be glowing with only speaking of his lover. He chuckles to himself before responding with,  
“Sweetheart, i’m certain i will like this one for he’s already being so polite and appreciative of the family he will be serving. We shall speak later on this issue of the law. For now though, please do keep this under wraps for we don’t want the news of a human in our midst to get out to the dark kingdom. We already know how much those three princes pawn over you and only Freyja knows what they would try to do if they found out that you are in love with him. I must say, though. For as long as you’ve been alive, I have never once seen you glow this bright. He must truly mean something to you. I only wish the best for you, Felix. The best for both of you.”

With that, Felix leans in closer and wraps his arms around the taller man’s waist. “Thank you, father. Now what was it that you wanted to speak to me about?”  
Hyunjin is snapped out of his daydream of the man wrapped around him only to be pulled along with Felix by the king towards the long hall that Seungmin had originally appeared out of.  
“We must speak about this in a more private setting. Now, Hyunjin, we may be in the safety of the castle, but the dark kingdom has ears everywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter!!  
> Thank you so much for reading and I'll try to be quick with posting the second chapter.  
> I was honestly kind of scared with posting this for i haven't written in a while so please be kind with me :)  
> If you want to find my other platforms,  
> Here's my twitter and curiouscat
> 
> https://twitter.com/binbinchannie?s=09  
> https://curiouscat.qa/Binbinchan


End file.
